A Girl and her Gardevoir
by Renegade Zero
Summary: An attempt to make a believeable Friendship and or Pairing, depending on how the plot goes, of a human and a pokemon.


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Pokemon, or anything related to it, or any characters that could remotely be attached to it. I own the ideas for my stories, I owe my inspiration to those people and such things that have supported, inspired or helped me along the road in becoming a writer.

**A/N: **_This is a might be pairing of HumanxGarde, not possible/will be. So please if you don't like this, you've been warned fairly that it's a possiblity. And don't complain to me about you not liking it. You'll only be no better than the troll that flamed it for such reasons. Inane as they were outside of the pairing._

-

* * *

-

-

She looked into the mirror. And really wasn't pleased with the reflection she saw looking back. Her hair was flat, bland. A dull black that didn't seem to reflect any light, only asorb it. Not that it helped the hair look beautiful, just made it look dead. Sighing, she looked to her other features. Her nose, in her opinion, was too long. Well, it hadn't been her opinion at first, but the bullying, taunting. All the kids and then teenagers, and now sub adults had made fun of her. First it had been because she'd been a loner .. then her hair... her nose, then the acne that had sprung up badly last year .. the constant nit picking of her features and faults had caused her self confidence to be cast out of the window.

Shifting a hand, she poked at her nose, as if to make it smaller. But it never worked. And she didn't have the money to pay to make herself look beautifull.

Sniffling a little she set the hand mirror down, looking away with hurt olive green eyes. She had tried to escape this world of hurt once, but… she had been to scared, though the faint scar on her wrist shows the failed attempt.

Rubbing at her eyes with the back of a hand, she tried to keep from losing it again. _'I'm as weak as I am ugly,' _she thought. And she would have continued to wallow in this pit of teenage angst and self pity if the young woman hadn't heard the soft 'Garda?'

Trying to regain her composure, Sara looked up as she let her hand fall onto to the bed she sat on. And a weak smile came to her face as her loyal companion gracefully entered the room. Well, he wasn't her only loyal companion, she had an Aron and Gastly too that were somewhere around the house. But it was George that seemed to come whenever she was distressed.

Mostly because being psychic, George could sense his trainer's distress. And morso for being a Gardevoir.

"Hey George," Sara weakly murmured as she patted the edge of the bed to her left, motioning for George it was alright to come in and sit by her. The Gardevoir just tilted his head slightly, the bright blue and silver collar around his neck catching some lamp light and throwing it off, before he (with more grace than any female human Sara had ever seen) seemed to float into the room as followed his trainer's silent plea.

Sara waited for George to cross the distance from the door to her bed, sweep up the cloth like skirt that fell around his waist, legs and dragged over the floor and sit before scooting closer and leaning against the psychic type.

"I hate using you like this George," Sara mumbled after a few moments of silence. She felt George shift enough so he could turn his head and look at her silently, as if asking for her to continue. Which she was going to do so anyways; "It's not right, my parents shouldn't have bought you from that pokemon reserve. I bet you were happy there. Free to do whatever you wanted, roam wherever your heart desired..."

"De, gar voir." George replied, tilting his head slightly again before raising up a fragile looking arm and placing an equaly fragile looking hand on the top of Sara's head. "Voir."

"Going to take that as no."

George bobbed his head down slightly, giving a small grin, and Sara rolled her eyes a little, not even realising that George had pulled her out of the pit she'd been in moments earlier. "Swear you think you're human sometimes."

"Garda." Was all George had to say in answer to that.

-

The next day, everything seemed normal; Sara was once again, late to wake up. This was mostly caused by her throwing her latest alarm clock across the room once again.

Waking up with about fifteen minutes to spare when her mother finally came to wake her up, the girl went on a near berserker spree of havoc in trying to find a clean set clothes, her shoes, take a bath and brush her teeth at the same time (which explained why her teeth smelled like her shampoo and her hair was now protected against plaque), she was just able to run from her room, down the stairs, manage to keep from falling this time, sprint into the kitchen and nab a piece of toast from her probably cold breakfast and use the last of her 'Going to be late for school!' dash to get to the front door where George was once again, waiting paitently with her study books, training belt and her two other pokemon recalled already.

In a breathless whisper she said her thanks to George as she took the items from him, hastily shoving the reading material into her pack and sliding the belt around her waist. So caught up with trying to make it to school on time, that she didn't notice the slight ammount of worry in George's eyes as she bid him goodbye and was out the door.

"So much like her father," George heard Sara's mother say absently from in the kitchen as she puttered about, clearing the table and putting things away or into the sink.

Thinking he would be able to sneak out and follow his trainer, George put a hand onto the door as if to push it open- "Don't even think about following Sara again! You almost got her kicked out of school and we're not having that!"

George acted as if he was stung by those words, and hung his head a little. "Gaard." He murmured, looking over his shoulder, waiting for the mother to allow him to go into the front yard then.

Upon his release into the outside world, George blinked his eyes a little from the early morning sunlight before making his way over to one of the ornamental rocks that lay scattered about the yard. It wasn't really much of an ornamental thing, but from what George could understand, human's liked having wierd things in their territories to show off to others, mates or family. And he mused silently, it wasn't that bad. He had seen worse.

With a sigh he gathered his skit up and sat down, eyes focused on the gate that Sara would later come through. The collar around his neck prevented him from his full power, as it seemed the other humans thought he would abandon his charge for the wild once more.

Seemed they didn't understand the motivation behind the Gardevoir line...

But, because of it, all George could devine was something very bad was going to happen today, and it would affect Sara deeply. And the only reason he wasn't making haste to the place he knew Sara would be this time a day, was because she wasn't in serious peril.

Though it didn't make George any less anxious to be forced to sit here instead of running to Sara's aid.

So like some obedient dog pokemon, George sat on the rock and waited. He would not budge, for thirst or hunger. He could survive going a few missed meals or drinks.

And George was right about his premanition.

-

Sara chewed on her lower lip as she eyed her opponent. Today was the finals. Where you actually had to battle someone else. And depending on how well you do today, would tell if you would graduate Saturday, or be forced to study a week longer and retake this 'test'. What Sara was worried about though, was if she had rememebered that before chosing her one pokemon, she'd have gone with Gastly. Not many people seemed to have things strong against the ghost.

For it was like this; The rules to the test were simple. You chose one of your two pokemon, were given two potions, three revives and a single gold berry. Your score depended on how wisely you used the items. When you used them, and how many you had left after the knock out rounds you were sent into.

And she'd already used up all her items ... Sara really was thinking she should have gone with ghost as she brought her attention back to the battle at hand.

Aron snorted from his position infront of his trainer, pawing at the ground before tossing his head a little in a show of spunk and attempted intimidation to the opposing human and trying to look fierce so whatever pokemon the person threw out, would be scared into forfieting right away.

"And let the fifth and final battle begin! Sara is using Aron and Rolan is using.." the referee paused as he looked to Rolan. And Sara did not like it when Rolan smirked as he brought out the red and white sphere and threw it out. In a second of flashing red energy, a small pokemon formed. "Ah, Numel. Alright, let the battle begin!"

Where Aron was small, silver armored with a greyish and somewhat softer underside, blue eyes and a sharp cry and attitude. Numel, in Sara's oppinion, looked slow moving, slow thinking. And on it's fat and stumpy little legs, Sara doubted it could be faster than her Aron.

"Aron, quick, charge it for a headbutt!" Sara snapped out her command.

"Aaaaron!" The silver saurian like steel/rock type cried out as he charged forward, little paws digging into the ground to aid his way forward.

Rolan just continued to smirk, an evil and malicious glint in his slate blue eyes. "Numel, use flamethrower!"

Sara blinked her eyes aghast, as she couldn't believe the order Rolan had used. He couldn't be serious, Numel had to be the same level as Aron, and Aron didn't even know anything half as powerfull as that!

But her fears were confirmed as the yellow pokemon flicked it's ears and uttered it's name in a low deep tone before taking a deep breath, at this Sara cried out an "Aron, evade it evade!" but her call was to little to late as the Numel spewed forth this burning flame of crimson and golden hue onto the Aron.

"No!" Screamed Sara as she watched in horror as the fire engulfed her Aron, though her cry was drowned out by the screaming in the inferno.

"That is enough Rolan! Call off the Numel! Call it off!" The Referee snapped out, horrified and disgusted himself at this trainers actions. Rolan followed them after the third demand by the Ref, but it was too late for the Aron, it seemed, as the flames flickered then died down before shutting off.

Silver lay puddled around a chared rock like skelington, and nothing was left outside of that. Sara's Aron was no more.

"No, no, no. No!" Sara cried out as she darted forward towards the remains of her Aron. On shakey legs she came to a halt a few feet from the corpse, forced too by the hissing, bubbling pool of liquid steel and silver that lay slowly cooling around it. Tears streaming from her face, all Sara could do was watch the remains of her Aron smolder and cool down. Not even a Revive would bring it back to life.

Sara didn't even hear the reprimanding the Ref was giving to Rolan, or how he was being banned from using pokemon for three months for this injustice towards an innocent pokemon. But the girl could feel the gloating glare he was giving her.

But she didn't care, all Sara could do was stare down at the remains of her Aron untill one of the teachers came over and forcefully turned and lead her away.

For the rest of the day she walked about in a state of shock and numbness. The teachers didn't even have the sense to send her home; not everyone viewed pokemon as creatures to really care for and mourn if they died, they were just 'tools' of battle. And it seemed only the Ref was punishing Rolan for his cruel deed to her.

And it was in this state, she returned home to. She almost didn't aknowledge George as she came through the gate and closed it behind her. The greeting to the psychic type was barely out of her mouth before George was there, staring at her, then opening his arms in a gesture of comfort he'd seen humans use sometimes. Sara just stared at him a moment before lunging forward, the tackle to the Gardevoir almost caused him to go over backwards. Grunting a little from the force, George wrapped his arms around the sobbing human, just waiting for Sara's pain and anguish to pass. As there was nothing else he could do.

_… for now anyways._

_-_

_-_

* * *

_To Be Continued_


End file.
